Unbreakable
by Bouyachaka
Summary: L'amour, ça vous arrache à votre vie, vous balance dans un truc bien trop grand pour vous. L'amour, ça vous envoie des mots en pleine gueule, des coups et ça fait mal. Toujours. Et les mots, ça vous lie. A jamais. Alors Théodore perd toute raison, entend son esprit se fracasser contre sa folie avec juste une certitude : Il l'aime, quand bien même il ne le verra jamais.
1. Prologue : A Black upon a Star

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Une petite envie d'écriture alors que je devrais plutôt attraper mes livres de maths et pleurer devant. Mais il est trop tard pour réviser maintenant, ne pensez-vous pas ? Comment ça, non ? **

**Bref. Quoiqu'il en soit et quoique j'en pense, ce ne sera hélas pas la première mauvaise note de ma vie et sûrement pas la dernière. Enfin bon. Pour l'instant, détendons nous après une longue journée et présentons ma nouvelle petite -Je l'espère du moins.- histoire. Ceux qui me connaissent savent mon goût immodéré pour tout ce qui est rattaché de près ou de loin à Regulus Arcturus Black, de son nom français. Mais moins de personnes connaissent mon affection légitime pour Théodore Nott. Que voulez-vous, j'aime les Serpentards de toute mon âme, de tout mon coeur, de tout mon être. Comme on peut aimer, de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. **

**C'est donc ainsi que l'idée d'un tel couple m'est venu. Mais ni UA's, ni libertés avec l'Oeuvre. Et pourtant croyez moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque... Non. Regulus est mort et il le restera. Comprenez bien qu'il n'y aura AUCUNE altercation entre les deux héros. AUCUNE. Regulus a disparu, point. Et pourtant, je vous le promets, je vous ferais pleurer, hurler de rage, sangloter comme un bébé. Parce que c'est un conte que je veux vous raconter. Et c'est aussi la plus belle preuve d'amour qui puisse exister. Un amour intemporel, un amour qui reste quand tout se casse la gueule. Un amour à sens unique peut-être, sans doute, mais un amour tout de même. **

**Je te la dédie, Romy. Parce que tu m'as donnée le goût des couples impossibles et des défis à relever. Merci, mon amie.  
**

**J'espère vous charmer.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Bouya'.**

* * *

**_Prologue :_** A Black upon a Star.

o.O.o

Tout a commencé par un vieux cahier. Théodore s'en souvient, il avait sept ans à tout casser. Peut-être moins. Il avait trouvé l'objet enfoui dans les tiroirs de Père. Pas la peine de dire que sa curiosité était mise à mal et il brûlait de le questionner. A l'époque, leur relation n'avait pas dégénéré comme aujourd'hui mais le bonhomme ne se faisait aucune idée de son sort si jamais il se précipitait et interrompait leur réunion de "grands". A cet âge, Théodore savait déjà ce qu'il fallait faire ou pas, ce que l'on qualifiait de bêtise. Et fouiller dans des affaires qui ne lui appartenaient pas allait entraîner une punition. Douloureuse.

Alors le garçonnet glissa le carnet sous son pull, le plaqua contre la peau de son ventre et cavala à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Sans doute qu'il aurait dû bien ranger la chose, ne plus y penser, sans doute qu'on allait s'en rendre compte mais tant pis. Il accuserait la femme de chambre. De toute façon, il ne l'aimait même pas.

Ainsi, une poignée de minutes plus tard, la porte était claquée, le verrou tombé et le trésor dévoilé. Théodore l'observa un instant, franchement intimidé : Il semblait si vieux ! Le cuir était tellement patiné qu'il semblait prêt à se déchirer rien qu'à le regarder. Et ne parlons pas du papier ! C'était un parchemin si ancien qu'on s'étonnait encore qu'il ne soit pas retombé en poussière. Et malgré ça, la qualité de l'objet ne fait aucun doute : Même l'odeur en était luxueuse.

Sur la couverture était gaufré le blason des Serpentards : Il le savait, il avait observé les vieilles robes de son père. Et en haut à gauche, un nom soigneusement calligraphié : Regulus Arcturus Black. Black... Père en a parlé une fois : C'étaient des aristocrates, des sangs purs, tout comme Théodore. Dix ans plus tard, cette simple idée de noblesse n'aurait attiré de sa part qu'un reniflement -Le même que son père, par ailleurs-. Mais seulement, l'enfant n'a pas huit ans. On est encore influençable jeune et idiot à cette époque, sans différencier le bien du mal que par un léger malaise. Alors au lieu de rejeter le livre, de le perdre dans l'immensité de sa chambre, l'enfant ouvrit le grimoire et se mit à lire.

"22 mars 1969 :

Je m'appelle Regulus Arcturus Black. C'est toujours comme ça qu'il faut se présenter, appuyer sur l'importance des Black. Mère dit que c'est parce que notre famille est puissante et ancestrale. Père acquiesce toujours à ce genre d'explications et attend qu'on soit seuls tous les deux pour me dire que Regulus est un nom plein de noblesse et digne. Et que je peux appuyer dessus comme je veux. Il dit aussi que je n'en ai pas avoir honte et je suis bien d'accord. Un jour, il m'a confié que cela signifiait "Petit Roi". Sirius s'est moqué de moi en l'apprenant. Il a dit que même dans mon nom, j'étais petit. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche.

J'aime bien mon prénom. J'aime bien aller dans mon jardin et m'allonger par terre, regarder la nuit et là... Me trouver. Regulus. Peut-être que dessus, il y a un petit bonhomme prénommé Terre et qui fait comme moi ? Ce serait drôle, tu trouves pas Journal ? J'ai posé la question à Mère mais elle a pincé les narines et m'a grondé. Apparemment, un Black digne de son sang tel que moi ne dit pas de telles bêtises. Sirius a discrètement levé les yeux au ciel en l'entendant. Mais ça veut dire quoi, digne de son sang ? C'est quoi au juste, on est différents ?

Mon sang à moi, il est rouge et pourtant tout le monde dit que j'ai le sang bleu. Peut-être que je suis pas normal. Peut-être qu'il devrait être bleu ? Pourtant, j'ai vérifié hier : Il est rouge et bien rouge. Peut-être que tout le monde croit le contraire... Qu'est-ce-qu'il va se passer quand on va se rendre compte de cette bizarrerie ? Sirius va encore se moquer de moi, dire que je suis anormal. Pire, on va peut-être me bannir de la famille. Oh Merlin, faites que non ! Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un le sache. Et puis, sinon, je vais décevoir tout le monde. Alors à partir de maintenant, c'est mon secret. J'ai le sang bleu, comme toute personne normale.

Maintenant, je vais te laisser Journal, Mère m'appelle. Apparemment, c'est l'heure de rendre visite aux cousines Narcissa, Bellatrix et Andromeda. Je vais encore m'ennuyer tout seul ! Peut-être que Sirius restera avec moi. Enfin bref, je dois te laisser.

Regulus Arcturus Black."

Théodore fronça les sourcils. Lui aussi avait le sang rouge, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Il ne s'est pas souvent blessé : Mais l'anomalie semblait l'avoir touché lui aussi; bien que Père n'ait jamais mentionné un sang autre que rouge. Peut-être qu'il en est porteur aussi. Si ce... Regulus disait que le sang normal est bleu... Enfin. Tout cela n'était pas clair.

Théodore reposa le grimoire, déjà troublé. Et il était loin de s'imaginer dans quoi il s'engageait...

.

* * *

**Fin du prologue.  
**

**Les bases sont jetées, l'histoire va s'engager. Et j'ai perdu qu'une heure et demie ! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Bouy'**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Blue blood and crazy mind

**... Bonjour tout le monde...**

**Oui, mon salut est hésitant. Pas que je doute de la qualité de ce qui est écrit plus bas mais en réalité, je viens de me calmer. Et mon ordinateur a tenté le saut de l'ange. Je dirais bien que son cadavre repose en bas, tout au fond du jardin, explosé contre un arbre et achevé à coups de pelle. -Ouh, qu'est-ce-que ce doit être jouissif...- Non. Je tape dessus. Et si ce n'est avec un marteau, ce sera avec mes doigts. **

**Comprenez qu'il vient ENCORE de planter, pour ne pas changer. Sauf que j'avais écrit plus des trois quart du premier chapitre quand il s'est décidé. Alors, la seconde d'avant je chantais à pleins poumons, virevoltant sur le clavier comme une pianiste et la seconde d'après, un magnifique "OH PUTAIN !" a ébranlé jusqu'aux fondations de ma maison. Et puis, je l'ai envoyé contre la fenêtre, dans une tentative d'envolée lyrique. Manque de pot, cette dernière était fermée. Dommage, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. **

**Maintenant je suis calme, personne n'est mort et je peux pleurer tranquillement la perte de mon chapitre. Et je vous fait une promesse, amis lecteurs : Dès que je reçois un nouvel ordinateur je m'enferme avec celui-ci dans ma chambre et je l'explose. Je vous jure, il va déguster. **

**Parce que je viens de perdre deux heures de ma vie, sur un chapitre difficile, à traiter une évolution difficile et que TOUS mes efforts sont réduits à néant par la faute d'une technologie dégénérée. Et que surtout, ce n'est pas la première fois. Comprenez que mes nerfs en ont prit un coup. Et pourtant, je reviens sur les lieux de l'accident, je réécris une nouvelle fois. Et s'il se plante encore, je ne répondrais plus de rien, que ce soit clair. **

**Bouya'**

**[P.S : Westyversionfrench, j'ai eu 11 en maths.]**

**.**

* * *

.

**_Chapitre 1 :_**Blue blood and vacarm in the mind.

o.O.o

Cette histoire de sang bleu n'était pas si innocente que cela, au final. Théodore se posa les bonnes questions, ces années là, son esprit cartésien cherchant une réponse dite logique. Alors qu'à dix ans encore, il se surprenait à observer la peau tendre de son poignet et les veines qui courraient dessous, il frottait les vieilles cicatrices au creux de son coude, se rappelant ce qu'elles lui martelaient jour après jour : Il avait le sang rouge. Rouge rubis, rouge carmin, rouge écarlate. Rouge sang. Et pourtant, il rêvait encore au sang bleu, un doute encore au cœur, dérangeant et obsédant.

Bien sûr, il n'osa jamais en parler à son père. Parler de quoi d'ailleurs ? D'hémoglobine ? De couleur ? D'incompréhension enfantine ? ? Il grattait les veines bleues, bleues, bleues qui coloraient la peau diaphane de son cou, de ses mains, de ses paupières, rêvant au jour où il demandera. Questionnera son père sur ce liquide de vie, cette chose qui court dans tout son corps et qui lui coupe le souffle par sa beauté. Souvent, il a admiré la couleur riche, la texture épaisse et le goût métallique. Sans doute que son sang était d'une qualité supérieure.

Oui, c'était sûrement ça : Après tout, il venait d'une lignée de sangs purs. Fils de sorciers, petit fils de sorciers, eux mêmes fils de sorciers. Il était persuadé tenir là la supériorité des sorciers sur les Moldus : Après tout, on parlait bien de rejetons sangs mêlés. Comme si le sang des monstres avait dégénéré celui des sorciers. Et puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autres différences physiques, sans doute que leur liqueur à eux doit avoir un aspect affreux. Quelque chose de boueux, de sale. De noir, avec des caillots, de la lymphe et toutes sortes d'horreurs. Théodore en était persuadé, il tenait là la supériorité du sorcier sur le Moldu. Il en était sûr, leur sang avait attaqué leurs cerveaux, tué toute intelligence, ne laissant que monstres sanguinaires. Et Théodore s'accrocha à cette idée dont il n'était même pas convaincu, sentant confusément qu'il faisait une énorme erreur sans savoir où.

Fatigué de se triturer la cervelle à n'en plus rien comprendre, Théodore attrapa le livre et reprit sa lecture :

"19 août 1971 :

Je me suis encore blessé, aujourd'hui. Une égratignure mais cela a suffit, le sang est apparu. J'ai laissé retomber la feuille et Kreattur s'est avancé. D'un regard glacial, je l'ai stoppé sur place et ait porté la main à la bouche, soustrayant la goute aux yeux perçants de Mère. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se rend compte de mon... Anomalie. Elle n'a même pas réagi, concentrée qu'elle était sur le livre qu'elle tenait à la main. Sans un mot, je me suis levé et ait brisé le silence de la salle en demandant la permission de disposer. Elle me l'a accordée d'un geste vague. Je suis directement monté voir Sirius.

Dans quelques jours, deux semaines tout au plus, il ira à Poudlard. Toutes ses affaires ont été achetées, marquées du seaux des Serpentard. Livres, robes, chaudron... J'ai tenté de garder un air ennuyé devant lui mais il sait parfaitement que je suis jaloux comme un poux. Je n'ai plus qu'un an à attendre avant mon onzième anniversaire et je crois que je n'ai jamais attendu quelque chose avec tant de hâte. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était assis sur son lit, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il a levé des yeux surpris vers moi :

'Salut..."

Sa manie de ne jamais finir ses phrases a le don de m'énerver. C'est donc d'un air un peu trop coupant que je sollicite un entretien avec lui. Le ton est donné et il lève les yeux au ciel.

"T'as dix ans et tu parles comme si t'en avais trente...

- Ca s'appelle les bonnes manières. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand."

D'ordinaire, il hait ce genre de remarque. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il me laisse la victoire. Une victoire bien fade.

"Que veux tu, Regulus ?

- J'ai pensé qu'il serait de bon ton de nous saluer maintenant, il y a peu de chances que nous puissions le faire après."

Deux secondes plus tard et je suis dans ses bras. Ses lèvres trouvent mon front, un quart de seconde. Mais je n'ai pas rêvé. Je me dégage, le regard froid.

"Tu vas me manquer, Reg..."

Je lui renvoie un visage impassible. Pas que je ne l'aime pas. Mais nous restons des Black. Alors j'autorise ma main à serrer la sienne, fugacement et de toutes mes forces.

"On se retrouve à Serpentard, Sirius."

Le doute se lit sur son visage un court instant et il me sourit, comme s'il voulait s'excuser à l'avance.

"Et si on y était pas... ? A Serpentard, je veux dire ?"

Là, il m'a surprit. Je ne réagis pas, attends la suite. Il reprend, précipitamment.

"Excuse moi, je voulais pas dire ça... Mais ça ne te dérange pas que... Notre vie soit tracée par les autres ?

- Nous sommes des Black."

Et c'est ma seule réponse. Et en effet, ça résume tout. Sirius me reprend dans ses bras un court instant, juste assez pour m'écraser contre lui, son souffle contre mon oreille.

"T'as le droit de te lâcher, Reg."

Je le repousse une dernière fois, mon regard verrouillé au sien et ma main serrant la sienne tellement fort que mes jointures en blanchissent. Il va me manquer. Horriblement.

"Nous sommes des Black. Mère dit que nous naissons adultes.

- Tu l'écoutes trop.

- Et toi pas assez."

Et tu vas me laisser avec elle et mon secret. Merlin Sirius, ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas. Reste avec moi. Mais je le lâche et sors. Sinon, je vais craquer."

"THEODORE !"

Le hurlement de son paternel fit sursauter le garçonnet et il manqua de tomber du lit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre correctement sa respiration qu'un deuxième cri ébranla la maison et l'enfant sauta sur ses pieds. Ne jamais faire répéter à son père plus de deux fois si on veut éviter la punition. Il hurla un "J'ARRIVE !" retentissant et galopa en direction du salon, où il y avait une réunion de "grands". Il allait si vite en entrant dans la pièce que son dérapage contrôlé finit par un tollé monumental. Étalé sur le ventre, il leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui le surplombait et son souffle se coupa. La personne était tout simplement monstrueuse. Grande, très grande, et mince, très mince. Un faciès plat, au nez de serpent et à la peau glabre. Une voix qui le questionne, sans qu'il n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Une voix souple et sifflante, une voix qui serpente et glace. Et des yeux. Des yeux à la pupille fendue. Et au rouge sang. Au rouge hypnotisant, au rouge amoureux, au rouge brûlant. Et quand les yeux se plantèrent au fin fond de son âme et commencèrent à faire _mal_, à fouiller, chercher, charcuter, soupeser, quand la douleur devient physique en plus de mentale, Théodore fondit en larmes.

.

* * *

.

**Fin du premier chapitre ! **

**J'aime bien, je fais un scénario, je ne le respecte même pas. ON FAIT CA AU FEELING ! **

**Oui Reg est vachement mature mais là, il se transforme en fils parfait. Il a deux ans de plus que dans le prologue, il devient vieux, a peur pour son secret, il ne dit rien. Il se renferme sur lui même. Et pour info, à l'époque, Sirius et lui étaient en bons termes. Et puis je me suis dite que ça ferait plaisir à Romy, du presque fluff entre les deux xD Bon dieu, j'ai du mal à écrire sur des gamins... Ah la vache, c'est un exercice difficile. Il est refermé mais moins que quand il aura seize ans. Et puis surtout, il est encore gentil là u.u**

**J'aime beaucoup le fait que Théodore n'a pas du tout les mêmes réactions de Regulus. Si Reg avait rencontré Voldi à dix ans, il aurait eut beau être terrifié, il aurait essayé de sauvegarder sa fierté. Pas Théodore. Mais Théo est plus intelligent que Regulus. C'est pas méchant, c'est vrai. Théodore est un génie, c'est pas de sa faute u.u **

**Enfin bref, j'aime bien cette fiction et elle avance plus vite que je ne le pensais. A plus tard pour la suite.**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews :D**

**Bouy'**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Convinces me to be mad

**Chapitre Deux :** Convinces me to be mad, please.

o.O.o

Théodore fondit en larmes et son père explosa d'un rire gras. Théodore sentit tout ce qu'il lui restait de dignité se fracasser contre son incompréhension. Il avait le coeur qui battait trop vite, trop fort, trop n'importe comment pour essayer de se calmer. Les joues inondées de larmes, il leva vers l'homme le surplombant un regard choqué.

"Lucius, je t'avais bien dit que l'effet était phénoménal !"

L'individu se redressa. Et sans que Théodore ne comprenne rien, il perdit quelques centimètres, prit quelques kilos et quelques secondes passèrent avant que ne se tienne devant lui un aristocrate aux longs cheveux blonds et à l'air méprisant. Théodore le détesta dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur lui, des yeux gris, froids et calculateurs.

"Ça a marché sur un gamin, Nott. Les vampires seront autrement plus durs à convaincre."

Théophile haussa les épaules.

"De toute façon, il suffira juste que tu leur prouves qu'ils doivent continuer à nous craindre. Pas besoin de parader pendant des lustres."

Le blond siffla entre ses dents.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui doit aller leur rendre visite parce que le p-p-p-pauvre et bé-bé-bé-bégayant professeur Quirell croit avoir un quelconque ascendant sur nous. Je l'aurais déjà tué s'il ne représentait pas la seule chance de revoir notre maître.

- D'ailleurs, l'as-tu vu ? Comment est-il ?"

Le brun se pencha en avant, suant de curiosité. Le spectacle -écœurant par ailleurs- tira une grimace de son interlocuteur.

"Dégradé. Je crains que rester à l'arrière de la tête d'un tel imbécile n'agisse pas sur sa capacité à penser, à long terme.

- Mais, il va pouvoir revenir ?

- Le temps de placer ce crétin à Poudlard. Mais en attendant, il faut conserver nos relations. Les vampires n'attendent plus qu'un simple signe de faiblesse pour nous lâcher.

- Mais ils savent bien que notre Maître n'est plus ?

- Pas toutes les tribus, non.

- Mais..."

Théodore ne comprenait plus rien. Il essuya ses larmes et se redressa un peu. Il lâcha un simple "Papa ?" d'une voix hésitante. Nott tourna vers lui un regard sombre.

"Sors, Théodore.

- Mais...

- Dehors !"

L'éclat de voix le fit sursauter mais étrangement, il ne bougea pas. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important dans cette pièce et il voulait savoir quoi.

"Qui est-ce ?"

La question était surprenante. Enfin. Pas la question en elle même mais plutôt, le courage dont avait fait preuve un gosse de dix ans en relevant les yeux et en laissant les mots se bousculer hors de sa bouche. Son père fut sur lui en quelques secondes et le redressa par les cheveux, l'œil mauvais.

"Fiche le camp !" il cracha, venimeux. "On verra ça ce soir !"

Et sur cette terrifiante promesse, il le chassa tout simplement de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui. Théodore se laissa glisser le long du panneau, le souffle court. C'était quoi ça ? Les voix lui parvenaient trop assourdies pour y comprendre quoique ce soit. Alors l'enfant se leva et -pour se changer les idées, sûrement- il parti dans sa chambre, reprendre sa lecture.

"3 septembre 1971 :

Gryffondor. C'est le seul mot que Mère a laissé échapper en lisant la lettre de Sirius. Gryffondor. Comment ce mot a-t-il fait réagir Père ! Il a arraché le parchemin des mains de Mère, blême comme la mort. Le parchemin était très court alors il l'a lu très vite. Il l'a chiffonné et jeté dans la cheminée, muet de rage. Mère s'était assise -ou plutôt laissée tombée- sur le canapé, une main cachant ses yeux, l'autre tordant nerveusement le tissus de sa robe. Elle a éclaté de rire, l'air halluciné.

"C'est impossible. Il n'a pas... Il n'a pas pu nous faire ça.

- Le sale petit...

- Orion ! Pas devant Regulus !"

Père se tourna vers moi, suffisamment en colère pour que je puisse rêver ne pas exister.

"Dans ta chambre. Maintenant."

Je ne suis pas fou, je me suis littéralement enfui de la pièce. Je n'en revenais et n'en reviens toujours pas. Sirius à Gryffondor !

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Enfin, ce n'est pas si vrai : Notre dernière conversation me revient en mémoire et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il savait déjà. Il me l'a bien dit, dit lui même : Et si on n'était pas à Serpentard ? Mais ça me semblait déjà impensable! Mais apparemment, pour Sirius, ça l'était. C'était même très envisageable. Savait-il déjà qu'il allait atterrir à Gryffondor ? Comment peut-il... Se rend-t-il bien compte que toute sa vie va changer, qu'il va réellement perdre tout ce qui le caractérisait ? Se rend-t-il compte... Je ne peux, ne pourrais jamais faire comme lui.

Se rend-t-il compte que je pourrais plus jamais le considérer comme mon frère. Non seulement, je ne pourrais plus mais il se peut bien que je ne le voudrais plus. Nos parents... Ce qu'il vient de faire est inqualifiable. Il a détruit tous les espoirs qu'ils reposaient sur lui, il a détruit tout ce qu'ils ont essayé de construire. A quoi pensait-il, vraiment ! C'est un tel déshonneur ! Gryffondor...

Son égoïsme vient de fracasser notre amitié et peut-être bien que l'on ne nous laissera plus jamais nous approcher. Peut-être bien que notre dernière discussion sera la dernière. Sirius, ne reviens plus jamais à la maison, tu n'y trouveras que haine et déshonneur. Et malgré tout l'amour que je peux te porter mon frère, je ne pourrais rien pour toi. Rien.

Un hibou vient de frapper à la fenêtre. C'était un hibou de Poudlard, il portait une lettre de Sirius. Ce sont quatre mots tracés à la va vite. Ne m'en veux pas. Que veux tu que je te réponde Sirius ? Que tu as eu raison ? Que je te soutiens ? Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je ne peux pas. Ce que tu viens de faire Sirius... C'est de la lâcheté. Tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer le rôle qui était le tien et je crois bien que ça va devenir le mien. Et que je vais devoir faire ce que toi, tu aurais du faire. Désolé Sirius mais tu es décevant. Autant pour nos parents que pour moi."

* * *

**Ouais, c'est la fin ! **

**Comment ça, c'est court ? Ok, j'avoue. J'assume !Je suis pas sûre de la qualité là, mais osef. Rom', t'es passée où ? Are you dead, my beauty ?  
**

**Westyversionfrench, j'espère que tu vas aimer. Pour tout le monde, j'aime les reviews, promis. Et j'en voudrais bien :D**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**M'adé.**


End file.
